


a few hours of heaven

by honeymilkhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smooching, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkhwa/pseuds/honeymilkhwa
Summary: ateez has finished filming on location! and they get to have the rest of the evening off :D hongjoong and seonghwa decide to go to the beach and enjoy the sunset together :)





	a few hours of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ateez fic so i'm a bit nervous (its unedited too) >w< i hope you enjoy these cutie pies smooching on the beach :D

A precious few hours of time off are always taken advantage of whenever the boys can. It’s not often, especially while they travel, that they can have a few moments of just pure nothing. No cameras, no special tasks...absolutely nothing. Some boys take the initiative and go right to bed; sleep is as precious as gold. Seonghwa and Hongjoong decide to take in the sunset on the tropical beaches nearby where they were just filming. 

 

When Hongjoong finally makes it out of his hotel room wearing nothing but his board shorts and a pair a sandals, he stops dead in his tracks, sputtering a bit over his saliva.

 

Seonghwa is very attractive; it’s not an opinion, it’s the truth. Everyone knows it: ATEEZ, Atinys, everyone that ever chances upon ATEEZ...it’s an accepted world truth. Seonghwa’s picture is in the dictionary next to “handsome” and “attractive” and “sinful” and “the death of Kim Hongjoong.” 

 

Especially in this moment when he stumbles upon his hyung standing underneath a palm tree with the warm glow of the sun outlining his form, Hongjoong feels he won’t be able to sleep peacefully tonight. 

 

A succubus must have possessed Seonghwa in an attempt to lure little innocent lamb Hongjoong into having such lustful thoughts at his choice in fit. When Seonghwa notices him, however, looking up from his phone, he gives a small wave and a sweet smile. 

 

Okay, maybe Seonghwa is  _ not _ currently possessed by some demon, but definitely when he had been choosing what to wear. “You look like a lifeguard.” Hongjoong says calmly though he already feels beads of sweat form on his forehead. 

 

“Oh, really?” Seonghwa looks down at himself, wiggles his toes, then looks back up. “I’ll do my best to save you.” He teases. 

 

Not only is Seonghwa wearing bright red shorts (which look extremely nice against his skin tone), but they’re short, and snug enough that if something brushed him the wrong way, Seonghwa would have to wear a towel back to the room. He looks sculpted from marble, his long lean legs stretching down into the sand, his toned torso and arms leaving nothing to Hongjoong’s imagination on what it’d be like to rest against him in the sand as the sun dips beneath the sunset.

 

His hair is slicked back too, just like his solo filming shot. Seonghwa looks nothing short of  _ gorgeous,  _ dare Hongjoong even think it,  _ delicious.  _ “Did you want to go full on swimming?”

 

“Not really.” Hongjoong stretches his arms over his head with a little yawn. “I just want to keep my hair intact.” Seonghwa agrees and they make their way to find an empty chair, which there are plenty to choose from; most of the hotel guests have vacated for dinner or to sleep at this hour. The pair kick off their sandals and drape a few towels over the chairs. They stick their wallet and phones in Hongjoon’s waterproof pouch before braving the water.

 

And since they’re visiting in the summer, the water isn’t cold at all. The waves lick around the boys’ toes, coaxing them in for an evening dip. “Wow, this place is wonderful.” Hongjoong says in amazement, watching the waves ebb and flow around his ankles, still able to see his toes through the clear water. 

 

Seonghwa makes little noises of awe as he goes further and further into the ocean until he’s waist deep. He turns around, noticing the distance between them, and waves at Hongjoong. His smile outlined by the setting sun makes Seonghwa look nothing short of ethereal. It makes Hongjoong’s heart race a little. “Joong-ah, come here. It’s not too deep.”   
  


Hongjoong gingerly moves closer, making little gasps as the water creeps up and splashes his bare chest. When he finally makes it to Seonghwa, the water is just over his belly button. “Okay I really can’t go further than this.”

 

“That’s alright.” Seonghwa laughs and pats his leader’s shoulder. “Give me my phone, I want to take a picture.” And once Hongjoong safely delivers his phone, Seonghwa takes a picture of the horizon, the lovely color it splashes onto the water. “Wah, this sight really is beautiful.”

 

They both gasp at how crisp the picture on Seonghwa’s phone turns out, and the older boy takes a few more. 

 

“Hey, let’s take some together.” Seonghwa suggests, turning to face the shore and nudging Hongjoong to do the same. They wrap their arms around each other’s shoulders before Seonghwa starts clicking away. “Okay, pose cutely. Wink, wink~” 

 

When their mini selca session is done, Seonghwa brings the phone close so they can look at the pictures. “Yah, how can you look so handsome?” Hongjoong muses, whistling.

 

“Me? You mean you?” Seonghwa huffs. “Your new hairstyle and color really suits you. It’s like...you’ve embraced the concept of the album...the face of both Illusion and Wave.”

 

Hongjoong’s cheeks start turning bright red, and so do his ears. “Stop it, that’s too much.”

 

“I’m serious though.” Seonghwa saves them all carefully before putting his phone back in the waterproof pouch. “You’re really handsome Hongjoongie.”

 

“Hyung, stop.” Their leader pleads, but his voice is weak and soft. “I’m not the one wearing the red shorts with slicked back hair!” He whines in protest, but the reddening of his cheeks don’t get any less red.

 

Seonghwa huffs a surprised laugh, smile growing wide. “Oh...you like the shorts? I wasn’t sure if they looked good.” 

“Good?” Hongjoong cries incredulously. “If you could see yourself the way I do... _ good _ is an insult.” The reality of his own words don’t hit him until much later.

 

“I could say the same for you.” Seonghwa’s voice is quiet and honey smooth. Oh, Hongjoong knows that tone of voice; it means Hongjoong is in danger, the kind he isn’t mentally prepared for, especially not in the middle of the ocean. “If you could see yourself the way I do...there’s not a word strong enough to encompass how beautiful you are...inside and out.”

 

Ah, there it is, the final blow, the last nail on Hongjoong’s coffin. Death by Seonghwa, what a way to go (it might even be his preferred way of leaving this planet). His knees go weak and they’re not even touching, yet. Seonghwa is there to break the fall, one hand pressed against Hongjoong’s bare back. 

 

“You okay?”

 

“How can I be?” Hongjoong heaves, grabbing onto Seonghwa’s arms for support until he feels okay enough to stand, “You just gave me the pick-up line of a lifetime. I can assure you nothing can top this moment.”

 

Seonghwa just laughs. “Need me to carry you back to shore?”

 

An excuse for skin on skin contact with his hyung? “You’ll need to carry me back to the room.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Seonghwa smiles and looks around before bracing his arms on Hongjoong’s shoulder. “Hongjoong-ah.” That honey sweet voice is back. His voice is what Hongjoong akins to his dream whiskey: thick like pure honey, sweet as honeycombs, with a burn that’s more pleasure than pain as it lights Hongjoong’s soul on fire. But there isn’t a whiskey in the world sweet enough. 

 

“W-what, hyung?” Hongjoong stutters, his thoughts dissipating as he realizes just how closes their faces have gotten. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Seonghwa asks, gaze alluring. His eyes look like a painted night sky, individual stars speckled with care. Who says no to eyes that hold the galaxy within them? Hongjoong is not one of those people. 

 

It’s definitely not the first time, and it most certainly will not be the last (Hongjoong will absolutely not let this be the last). But each time feels like a dizzying new world, each bringing a special kind of magic that no two kisses feel the same. Same sweet boy that Hongjoong gets to share this moment with, but it’s like learning how to fly over and over again. “You never have to ask.”

 

Seonghwa’s smile turns a little love drunk. “Well...I don’t need you passing out way out here. I still want to lay on the chairs and watch night fall with you.”

 

Hongjoong sucks in a sharp breath. “Must everything you say feel like a line out of a poem?”

 

“Must you entice me with every move you make?” Seonghwa fires back, unblinking through it all. Hongjoong feels himself lean into Seonghwa, on purpose or unconscious, it doesn’t matter. He is bound to end up there anyway. He holds onto Seonghwa’s shoulders like he might drown, but it’s not the ocean he’s worried about. 

 

Death by Seonghwa. Sounds like a dream.

 

It’s Hongjoong who initiates the first contact, leaning up a little on his toes until their lips meet for one of many kisses that evening. The first feels like finally learning what breathing feels like, and the air between their lips tastes exquisite. Chaste and sweet, just the way they like it; and with a backdrop like the setting sun, the gentle waves hugging their hips with each caress, disappearing only to come back just seconds later. 

 

And when they part, there’s a longing that aches in their chests. Hongjoong’s eyes glisten, silently pleading. For Seonghwa...this is death by Hongjoong.

 

“Let’s go back. It’s getting dark.” Seonghwa turns around a little, crouching as low as he can. “I promised you I would carry you back.” 

 

Hongjoong just giggles, the lack of Seonghwa’s lips on his own pushed aside very briefly, at least until he has a towel or two wrapped around him. He hopes on his hyung’s back, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s neck. He fits nice and snug as Seonghwa holds onto Hongjoong’s thighs carefully before trudging back. “Can you carry me around everywhere?”

 

“Nope.” Seonghwa hums, mindlessly tapping his fingers against Hongjoong’s thighs. 

 

They finally make it back safely, and Hongjoong hops off as soon as the waves reach their ankles. He makes a beeline for their chairs, thankful he was smart enough to bring towels earlier. He takes one and wraps it around him; as warm as the tropical island is in the summer, the breeze still makes Hongjoong shiver.

 

Seonghwa laughs a little as he makes his way to the chair, plopping down on it. “Warmer now?”

 

Hongjoong opens his mouth to answer, but then closes it quickly. He then smiles mischievously. “I could be warmer.” It makes Seonghwa cough on his own breath. 

 

“I could fix that.” Seonghwa coughs again, scooting to tone side of the chair and patting the free spot with his hand. Hongjoong cheers like he has won a prize (it’s absolutely adorable) and carefully crawls in the empty spot next to his hyung. 

 

It’s a slow exchange, but eventually their bodies maneuver until their slotted together like puzzle pieces. And when they snap into that perfect fit, they both sigh, content. “Please tell me we don’t have to leave tomorrow.” Hongjoong whispers. The sound of the waves almost drown out his voice.

 

Seonghwa doesn’t answer; he can’t lie, and he doesn’t want to dampen Hongjoong’s spirits. “It’s not that late...we still have time.” He offers, squeezing Hongjoong’s shoulder softly. It’s reassuring; the day is not over yet. Though barely, the sun still peeks over the horizon. It seems to linger there, as if giving Hongjoong and Seonghwa just a bit more time.

 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa both turn to face each other, noses squished against each other. The ticklish feeling makes them laugh, but only for a moment because they suddenly both remember what it had felt like for their lips to touch and it becomes too painful to be apart.

 

They barely even move, the proximity allowing for subtle kisses hidden in plain sight. Desperate for touching yet not urgent, their kisses are slow; a light press of lips, moments of shared breath, shy tongues meeting in a chaste dance before darting back to safety. 

 

But suddenly the sunlight is gone and the water turns black as night. Even alone and isolated, there’s only so much two boys can do on a quiet beach thousands of miles from home. They pull apart, foreheads press together, enjoying a telepathic joke and giggling until their lungs can’t take it. 

 

Hongjoong crawls off the chair first, now completely dry, though he keeps the towel around his shoulders. He slides his feet back into the sandals, stepping away to leave room for Seonghwa to do the same. They share another silent gaze, giggling together before running towards the lobby. 

 

They giggle the whole way back to their room, the childlike innocence like running through a field of flowers for the first time. They greet and nod to staff as they pass by like a whirlwind of freshly picked flowers or blossoms falling from trees, leaving a trail in their wake. 

 

Even safely inside the room, they’re giggling like schoolchildren. The joke is long forgotten at this point, but the sound of each other’s laughter only makes it contagious. 

 

Pajamas are finally on, the lights in the room dim, and the balcony door is left open save for the screen door to keep bugs and birds at bay. But instead of heading their separate ways, they pile on the bed closest to the windows. Safe haven is found underneath the covers where it’s warm and their legs tangle like a secret promise. 

 

“Sleepy?” Seonghwa asks, head nestled comfortably against soft pillows that smell like the ocean breeze. 

 

“Not really.” Hongjoong admits with a smile. The run up to the room didn’t tire them out. “I was kind of hoping I’d get a few more of those kisses before I fell asleep.”

 

Hongjoong isn’t aware of it most of the time, but his eyes will sparkle and his lips will quiver, pleading for whatever he wants in that moment. It’s dangerous, very dangerous, especially for Seonghwa. An angel must be possessing him in this very moment. 

 

How could you say no to an angel?

 

Seonghwa responds with a light peck, pulling away with a guilty smile. “One of those?”

 

It takes a moment, but the kiss eventually registers with Hongjoong, and he smiles so bright it’s nearly blinding. Hongjoong is definitely possessed by an angel; there’s no other reason for such a pure sight. 

 

Death by Hongjoong; it is now Seonghwa’s preferred method of leaving this planet.

 

“Stop teasing, hyung. It’s not fair.” Hongjoong whines, inching closer, eyes closed and lips pursed so cutely. Seonghwa laughs and leans in to meet Hongjoong for kiss after kiss after kiss. Their arms wrap loosely around each other and the feeling so so warm that it makes them sigh in unison. 

 

They spend the rest of the night like that, holding each other close, sharing kisses and secrets until their lips are puffy and their eyelids become too heavy to hold up. But even in the dark, eyes closed, they murmur soft goodnights and snuggle even closer until there’s no room for anything to squeeze between them.

 

Their breaths even, slowly matching pace until consciousness fades and sleep overtakes them, a new day just on the other side of the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
